1. Field
The techniques described herein are directed generally to the field of medical documentation, and more particularly to techniques for the creation and use of patient records in medical settings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical documentation is an important process in the healthcare industry. Most healthcare institutions maintain a longitudinal medical record (e.g., spanning multiple observations or treatments over time) for each of their patients, documenting, for example, the patient's history, encounters with clinical staff within the institution, treatment received, and/or plans for future treatment. Such documentation facilitates maintaining continuity of care for the patient across multiple encounters with various clinicians over time. In addition, when an institution's medical records for large numbers of patients are considered in the aggregate, the information contained therein can be useful for educating clinicians as to treatment efficacy and best practices, for internal auditing within the institution, for quality assurance, etc.
Historically, each patient's medical record was maintained as a physical paper folder, often referred to as a “medical chart,” or “chart.” Each patient's chart would include a stack of paper reports, such as intake forms, history and immunization records, laboratory results, and clinicians' notes. Following an encounter with the patient, such as an office visit, a hospital round, or a surgical procedure, the clinician conducting the encounter would provide a narrative note about the encounter to be included in the patient's chart. Such a note could include, for example, a description of the reason(s) for the patient encounter, an account of any vital signs, test results and/or other clinical data collected during the encounter, one or more diagnoses determined by the clinician from the encounter, and a description of a plan for further treatment. Often, the clinician would verbally dictate the note into an audio recording device or a telephone giving access to such a recording device, to spare the clinician the time it would take to prepare the note in written form. Later, a medical transcriptionist would listen to the audio recording and transcribe it into a text document, which would be inserted on a piece of paper into the patient's chart for later reference.
Currently, many healthcare institutions are transitioning or have transitioned from to paper documentation to electronic medical record systems, in which patients' longitudinal medical information is stored in a data repository in electronic form. Besides the significant physical space savings afforded by the replacement of paper record-keeping with electronic storage methods, the use of electronic medical records also provides beneficial time savings and other opportunities to clinicians and other healthcare personnel. For example, when updating a patient's electronic medical record to reflect a current patient encounter, a clinician need only document the new information obtained from the encounter, and need not spend time entering unchanged information such as the patient's age, gender, medical history, etc. Electronic medical records can also be shared, accessed, and updated by multiple different personnel from local and remote locations through suitable user interfaces and network connections, eliminating the need to retrieve and deliver paper files from a crowded file room.
Most hospitals today have a Clinical Documentation Improvement (CDI) process in place to ensure they have complete and accurate clinical documentation. This process is a manual process involving a trained Clinical Documentation Specialist (CDS). A CDS, also sometimes referred to as a CDI specialist, is a professional trained in reviewing clinical documentation (such as physician's notes) for completeness to ensure the proper detail exists so that the correct supporting information is included to support a given diagnosis or that the proper diagnosis is reflected in the documentation. This aids with more accurate documentation to reflect the patient diagnosis and ultimately helps feed into the process to ensure the hospital is appropriately billing and being reimbursed for the appropriate diagnosis.
When, as a result of his or her manual review of clinical documentation, a CDS identifies areas where the documentation may not provide the required information, the CDI process will involve the CDS following up manually with the clinician to get the required information. Such a follow up process requires a manual action of some sort by the CDS (such as an email, a message to the clinician's inbox, or even sometimes a sticky note in the patient chart) to get the required information.
Specialized software tools have been developed that can be installed at the customer site (e.g., a hospital or clinic) to allow the CDS to review clinical documentation for completeness. The CDS will use such a tool to review the various to factors reflected in the clinical documentation and ensure that the proper diagnosis based on the known information can be made. If the information does not exist, the CDS will manually use the tool to generate a clarification request to the clinician to get the required information to ensure the documentation reflects the diagnosis as accurately as possible. An example of such a specialized software tool for use by a CDS is the Compliant Document Management Program Guide (CDMP Guide) product offered by J.A. Thomas & Associates (JATA), a wholly owned subsidiary of Nuance Communications, Inc. (“Nuance”), of Burlington, Mass.